


Motel

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy blowjob, blowjob, crimescene, having to share a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Hannibal lies there with Will’s warm body pressed against his, hot breath on the nape of his neck, hand on his chest and tries really hard to not move. Hannibal who has surprised countless murder victims, snuck up on more than a few unsuspecting people, a man whose heart rate never elevates especially during murder, reminds himself of all of those facts as he feels the beginnings of arousal stir between his legs and coil in his stomach. He can feel his body temperature rising and his usual steady heartbeat becoming more erratic





	Motel

“I have invited Doctor Lecter to join us.” Jack said as they were leaving.

Will stops “why?”

“I thought you would appreciate the back up.” Jack has now also stopped and turned to look at Will who is looking even more pissed than usual.

“In case I freak out.” Will says his voice dripping in venom.

“No just so you have someone looking out for you.” As soon as he said it Jack knew he shouldn’t have.

“I am not a child Jack I don’t need a babysitter.” Will says and walks past Jack who sighs and follows him, trying to sound contrite.   
  
“I know that Will I was just trying to be helpful.” Jack says as they reach the car where Hannibal is waiting for them.

“Hello Will.” Hannibal says as Will opens the back door of the car, Hannibal is sat in the front seat looking his usual pristine self.

“Hello Doctor Lecter.” Will mumbles as he gets into the car and pointedly stares at the window like a sulking teenager.

Many hours later they arrive at the scene, the rain is falling heavily and the wind feels like it’s made of ice. They stand in the middle of nowhere while Will closes his eyes and tries not to feel Lecter’s gaze on him as he does. His mind disappears and becomes someone else’s he watches the pendulum swing, time reverse as he sees all the pieces come together. He tells Jack in a monotonous tone what he’s seen and Jack approves pleased with his show pony.

It’s too late to drive back to Baltimore so they stop at a cheap motel. They all get rooms and Will barely says a word as he makes his way to his. He tries not to notice Hannibal lingering before he goes to his own room. Hannibal takes his plastic key card puts it in the slot and nothing happens. He sighs and tries again. Nothing. Once more he thinks and nothing.

Hannibal goes back to the front desk where he is given a new key he returns to the room and again nothing happens as he puts the card into the slot. He goes back to the front desk and the spotty teenager who is covering the desk comes with him and tries himself. Nothing. He then tries the housekeeping key. Nothing.

“Must be a fault with the lock.” The teenager helpfully points out as Hannibal imagines what his liver would taste like.

“Is there another way to open the door?”

“No.” The kids says as he literally scratches his head.

Hannibal sighs “do you have another room available?”

The spotty teenager sighs “not sure don’t think so. Let me double check though.” So Hannibal follows him back to the desk where the boy checks and sure enough there are no more rooms.

“Could you stay with one of the people you came with.”

“I suppose I shall have to.” Hannibal says and tries not stop his hands from twitching as he vividly imagines strangling this boy and watching all the air leave his lungs for good.

Hannibal leaves the boy who puts his ear plugs back in and the tinny sound of dance music assaults Hannibal’s ears. Hannibal then makes his way to Will’s room having made sure he knew which room Will would be in. He knocks on the door gently and waits. Hannibal can hear shuffling and huffing, eventually the door is opened and Will is stood much as he was on that first day together in just his boxers and t shirt. “Sorry to bother you Will but I am afraid there is a problem with my room.”

Will looks at Hannibal as if for a moment he has completely forgotten who he is and then he comes back to himself. “What kind of problem?”

“The lock is broken and the child that is covering the desk this evening seems incapable of fixing it. They have no other rooms so I was hoping I could impose upon you. I would ask Jack but I have a feeling he may need his privacy to call Bella.”

Will again seems to be having a mental delay as he catalogues this information. Eventually he moves and beckons for Hannibal to come in. “Of course my apologies.” He mumbles and Hannibal thanks him and enters.

Will shuts the door behind Hannibal as Hannibal realises there is only one bed in this room and a very small sofa. Will turns and has the very same realisation. Neither of them will fit on the sofa.

“We can share the bed.” Will says not meeting Hannibal’s eyes. “The sofa is too small.” He qualifies.

“Thank you I am sure for one night we will be fine.”

“Let’s just hope I don’t get the night sweats.” Will says only half joking.

“Thank you for being so gracious.” Hannibal says.

“Sure no problem make yourself at home.” Will says and Hannibal smirks.

Hannibal makes his way to the bathroom to use the facilities and change. By the time he comes out Will is already in the bed the main light is switched off, just the lamp by Hannibal’s side still on. Quietly Hannibal gets into bed and turns the lamp off.

The early morning sun is starting to bleed through the thin curtains in the room and wakes Hannibal from his sleep. He can feel the warmth of Will curled next to him, an arm draped over his side, a hand pressed firmly to his chest, he can feel Will’s breath on the back of his neck contended little sighs. Hannibal is frozen he doesn’t want to move in case he wakes Will and he doesn’t want Will to move. He is stuck between abject panic and smug ‘I knew it’ and ‘I am enjoying this far too much.’ For all his manipulations and fevered dreams he had only hoped for this in deep recesses of his mind. He needs to play this carefully when Will wakes up he is going to react badly, Hannibal keeps his eyes closed and breathing steady if Will wakes first it gives him the choice of just leaving the bed and they can both pretend this never happened.

Hannibal lies there with Will’s warm body pressed against his, hot breath on the nape of his neck, hand on his chest and tries really hard to not move. Hannibal who has surprised countless murder victims, snuck up on more than a few unsuspecting people, a man whose heart rate never elevates especially during murder, reminds himself of all of those facts as he feels the beginnings of arousal stir between his legs and coil in his stomach. He can feel his body temperature rising and his usual steady heartbeat becoming more erratic.

It’s just as he is trying to calm himself reliving a particularly satisfying murder of an insurance clerk that he feels it. At first he thinks his mind is trying to kill him but then it’s there, a brush of a hand as it is moved from his chest further down stopping on his thigh, fingers circling slightly over the curve of his hip. Will shifts and nuzzles actually nuzzles the nape of Hannibal’s neck, then the most contented and beautiful sigh leaves his mouth which Hannibal can feel on the back of his neck as lips brush against skin.

Hannibal wants to move he wants pull Will closer to him, he wants to wrap himself in this contented body which never relaxes seemingly until now, he wants to know what morning tastes like on Will’s tongue, he wants to look into sleep drenched eyes and kiss each one in turn, he wants to gently and oh so carefully wake Will up and watch him find consciousness in pleasure. He wants to whisper Will’s name into his skin and hear his own name leave Will’s lips in gasps, he wants to know how Will sounds when he moans. All these thoughts are drowning Hannibal’s brain and he can do nothing to stop the arousal they are causing.

Will shifts again his hand drifting to the lower plane of Hannibal’s stomach, the slight curve of his stomach that he can’t seem to get rid of now he is older. Will is going to feel the heat from Hannibal’s rapidly rising cock any moment and wake up in horror. Then there is more nuzzling and contented sighing, brushing of lips and lingering of breath. Hannibal thinks he should do something now, pretend to roll over in his sleep, cough and then pretend to still be asleep. He should probably do something.

He doesn’t.

He lies there getting more aroused and more enticed by this situation than he thought possible. The feeling of Will this close to him is overwhelming. Hannibal is not sure how long he lies there with the weight of Will’s hand on his stomach and the gently pressure of his lips against his neck but he wishes it was an eternity.

Will wakes up.

Hannibal can instantly feel he has because his body goes taught. There is a second where Hannibal can hear Will thinking, he can hear the cogs of his brain working as he realises where his hand is, where his mouth is, how close their bodies are. Hannibal has kept his eyes closed in feigned sleep.

“Hannibal.” Will’s voice is laced with sleep and slightly cracked he coughs a little and repeats Hannibal’s name. “I know you are awake.”

Shit, Hannibal thinks.

“Yes.” Hannibal responds and opens his eyes. The thought that Will has not moved his hand, head or any other part of his body dawns on Hannibal. “I didn’t want you to feel embarrassed.”

“So you pretended to be asleep.”

“Yes.” A pause. “Will?”

“Yes.” Will responds and moves his hand further down and its Hannibal’s turn to go taught.

“What are you doing?”

Hannibal can feel the shape of Will’s smile against his neck. “Nothing.”

“Are you awake?” Hannibal has the realisation that maybe Will thinks he is dreaming. That Hannibal isn’t really in his bed, that Will’s hand is not getting dangerously close to his tented underwear and that Hannibal cannot feel Will’s rising arousal against his ass.

“Hmmmm.” Will hums and nuzzles closer again.

“Are you awake?” Hannibal repeats.

Will brushes his lips against Hannibal’s neck in an almost kiss “dreaming.” Will says vaguely.

“Not dreaming Will, you are awake, wake up.” Hannibal says although part of him wishes he hadn’t.

“Don’t want to wake up. Do you?” Will does then actually press a chaste kiss to the back of Hannibal’s neck.

“No.” Hannibal breathes out he has lost control of this situation if he ever had any in the first place. “But you should.” Hannibal says but doesn’t mean. He knows he should move get out of the bed or shake Will awake but he can’t seem to.

“Shall I stop?” Will asks as his hand brushes lightly over Hannibal’s underwear.

“Will.”

“Yes.” Will responds now pressing open mouthed kisses to Hannibal’s neck and very gently moving his hand lower and cupping Hannibal’s balls.

“Fuck.” Hannibal exclaims and Will chuckles actually chuckles.

“Mmmm I like it when you swear.” Will says and licks the back of Hannibal’s neck as he squeezes again.

“Will fuck, oh god.”

“Mmmm” Will moans and before Hannibal knows what’s happening Will has managed to manoeuvre himself so he is lying on top of Hannibal straddling him and is crashing their mouths together in a sensuous kiss. Will rolls his hips and Hannibal moans at the contact. Hannibal is not sure if he is awake at this point but finds he doesn’t care. Will breaks the kiss and moves one of his hands to the hem of Hannibal’s t shirts pushing it upwards, scraping Hannibal’s skin as he does so. He sits up and uses both hands to divest Hannibal of his t shirt. In this moment Hannibal can see that Will is indeed wide awake, his eyes are bright with arousal and his smile is clear. Hannibal moans at the sight. Will laughs again and then begins to kiss and lick his way down Hannibal’s chest, circling nipples with his tongue and biting the soft flesh of his stomach as he ventures lower.

Will then hooks his fingers underneath the band of Hannibal’s underwear and pushes them down past his ass to reveal Hannibal’s flinching cock. He smiles when he sees it and Hannibal moans. Carefully and achingly slowly he pulls back the foreskin stroking the slit with his thumb and Hannibal gasps and arches his back. Then Will’s mouth is on him and Hannibal feels like he definitely In a dream, one he longs to never wake from. Will is teasing him with his tongue, small licks and then the soft scraping of his teeth against sensitive skin. Hannibal keens then and Will smiles and the approving hum travels down Hannibal’s cock.

Hands are gripping the bedsheets now, white knuckles exposed under skin. Other hands are gripping hipbones with a similar intensity and the room is filled with moans and gasps and the wonderfully obscene sound of Will’s mouth on Hannibal. This dream continues until Hannibal swears once more “fuck oh god Will I’m going to come.” A hand then gently squeezes Hannibal’s hipbone in encouragement. Hannibal comes down Will’s throat with a long, drawn out groan.

Will eventually releases Hannibal from his mouth and travels up his chest again kissing and lickIng as he does so.

“Morning.” Will says with a smile and the devours Hannibal in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovingly adored and worshipped in the temple of my insecurities.


End file.
